Previously many types of basketball oriented amusement games have been produced, some for home use and others for commercial arcades. The games require some type of equipment as basketball itself is played on a flat floor with a pair of backboards having a hoop through which the ball passes to makes a goal. Obviously, an amusement park or arcade requires miniature equipment and must include at a minimum, a basketball with some means of shooting it through the hoop. In most prior art a small ball is held by hand and thrown into the hoop at a distance. The distance required for this procedure is limited by the size of the arcade and in most cases it is restricted to have the ball thrown by hand unless the equipment is very large. Propelling arms or conduits for directing the balls travel have been used however, the ball is still manipulated by hand and subject to loss or theft.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,228,691 McAlley 20 July 1993 5,133,546 Matherne et al 28 July 1992 5,074,552 Gomez et al 24 December 1991 5,072,947 Blue 17 December 1991 4,210,328 Meintzer et al 1 July 1980 3,992,006 Barlow 16 November 1976 3,689,069 Rogers 5 September 1972 ______________________________________
McAlley in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,691 teaches a basketball game that employs a conduit through which the ball is thrown. The velocity of the throw is the predetermining factor for a goal to be made. Three conduits return the ball to a specific location relative to the accuracy of the slot permitting scoring of the game.
Matherne et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,546 discloses an apparatus consisting of a foldable framework holding a see-through netting with a single backboard with a pair of hoops mounted thereon. A small basketball is thrown by hand toward the hoop and is returned to the player by the netting forming an inclined chute.
Gomez et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,552 utilizes a backboard with a hoop that rotates about an axis over a range of positions to present the player with a variety of angles from which to make the throw. A framework holds conforming walls and a tilted floor to return the ball to the player. The ball is thrown by hand.
Blue's U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,947 is for a combined recreational game using a foam game ball with air holes and a paddle or racquet. A number of basketball hoops are mounted on backboards held in place by P.V.C. pipe.
Meintzer al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,328 employs a flat rectangular game board having basketball markings printed on the surface and is folded upward into an open box like structure. A small ball is tossed into the structure and bounced on the base and wall in an attempt to go through the hoops mounted at each end.
Rogers in U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,069 teaches a hard smooth playing board on legs in a box like configuration with basketball hoops on each end. The board is marked as a miniature court. The ball is thrown or bounced into the basket or hoop and remains on the playing board if the player exercises the necessary skill.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates referenced may be made to the patent issued to Barlow in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,006.